nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Warfare: More Than War
This page is only about the zombies mode available for the game. For the singleplayer and multiplayer portion of the game, see Total Warfare: More Than War on the CoD Fanon Wiki. For the full game, see Total Warfare: More Than War. (Page currently in the process of completion.) Total Warfare: More Than War is a 2011/2012 video game created by the Infinite Development Incorporated and the production of the game was watched by the game's creator, DeadRaiser. The game runs on the completely new UEE (Ultimate Experiemce Engine) that has been modified with unique features for this game. Its campaign is centered on a Chinese, Iranian and North Korean invasion of the Western Hemisphere, meanwhile its multiplayer is based on the maps in the campaign. The Zombies Campaign itself is based around survivors finding a way to cope and stop the infection at hand. The Zombies Expansion Pack for Total Warfare: More Than War was not released until December of 2011 with the release of Schule der Untoten and officially brought the zombies game mode to the Total Warfare series. This page is about the Zombies Expansion Pack. A sequal called, ''Combat Veterans'', is planned for release sometime mid-2014. About the Zombies Expansion Pack The Zombies Expansion Pack was originally intended to be the first pack released for Total Warfare: More Than War, however, the companies making the game decided to release it last and to slowly release maps into the Expansion Pack. On December 18th, 2011, the first map for the Zombies Expansion Pack, Schule der Untoten, was released to the public. The first map recieved huge positive feed back and everyone asked for more maps. After Schule der Untoten, five more maps were released and one is currently anticipated for release during the spring. Cut Campaign There was originally going to be a Zombies Campaign that was intended to be released with the pack. However, since no one had really good ideas or a plot line overall, it was ultimately cut. There are two missions that can be found in the game, however, only their codenames exist: *zombie_campaign_prologue *zombie_campaign_resurrection Maps The Zombies Expansion Pack has provided a unique way of chosing zombies maps, by seperating them into storylines. This made the maps more organized and saved memory space. Currently, ten storylines are available in the pack. The Beginning *Nacht der Untoten *Verrückt *Shi No Numa *Der Riese (Original design, not the one seen in-game.) *Kino der Toten (Kino is seen here because it was originally intended on being a World at War map.) Scavenger Hunt *Ascension *Call of the Dead *Shangri-La Illusion of Travel *Five *Dead Ops Arcade *Moon Bonus Maps *Der Riese (Final design, the one seen in-game.) 'Remember When... Saga' Remember When... *Schule der Untoten *Platzieren aus der Tot *Wahnsinnig der Kirche *Krankenhaus aus Verdammten *Geist Wohnhaus *Einen Langsamen Tod Casted Shadows *Luogo Profano *Ospiti Indesiderati (Cut from final game) Note: The Casted Shadows storyline was cut short due to the planned release of Combat Veterans. Dead Raiser's Vengeance Due to Remember When...'s popularity, a concurrent storyline was created shortly after the release of Remember When...'s finale, Einen Langsamen Tod. *Vengeance Rising *Dark Aftermath *Ascension's Pride *Inglorious Hellfire *The Storm *Turning Point *The Ebon Blade *Epilogue 'Time Travel Will Tell Saga' ''Time Travel Will Tell Expansion Pack''* *Generation *Abenddämmerung *L'Étranger *Revenge of the Silverback *Wald des Todes *Den Endkampf Dawn of a new Dusk *Viral *Sacrificial Night *Concurrent Demise *Looprevil *L.U.N.A.R *Lament of the Dead *Shinin no meiyo *Paraphony A Universe Splintered *World of Death *Nazizombiesplus.die *Installation 00 *Fortune's End *Künstliche Tod *Elemental Ascendance *The reason why TTWT appears here is because it is directly linked to Doan D and AUS. 'Dark Tears Arc' Dark Tears *Melancholy *Sorrow *Anguish *Despair *Vengeance *The Dark Time Monster The storyline called, "Time Monster" was originally going to make an appearance in this game, but it was eventually moved to Combat Veterans. ''There are no files regarding the maps included, but there are three weapon files that remained: *tm_weapon_ar160 *tm_weapon_savage *tm_weapon_m94 Expansion Packs These are expansion packs released for the ZEP that feature maps made by others on the NZP Wiki. 'A Darker Shade of White Expansion Pack' *Verhängnis *Auringonlasku *Eiswüste *Nichtverrückt *Der Niedergang *Keine Möglichkeit 'Elemental Overload Expansion Pack' ''Coming soon. 'Deathwish Expansion Pack' *Expedition *Snowstorm *Road of Bones *Castle *Bombed Out *Der Teufel *Insanity 2.0 *The Fourth Act 'Fade Expansion Pack' Coming soon. 'Forever Lost Expansion Pack' *Karneval der Toten *Nicht so sicherer Raum *Das tote Labor *Für immer Verloren 'Modern Zombies Expansion Pack' *Stranded *House of Death 'Aftermath Expansion Pack' *Garten der Verdammten *Catacombe dei Riposato *Recovery *Studio der Alptraume Locations These are the locations in which the maps take place. Note: These are not for returning maps. Real-Life Locations *Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey (Schule der Untoten) *Munich, Germany (Platzieren aus der Tot) *Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey (Wahnsinnig der Kirche) *Elkton, Maryland (Krankenhaus aus Verdammten) *Near the Belguim-Germany Border (Geist Wohnhaus) *Northern Siberia (Einen Langsamen Tod) Characters All characters seen, heard or mentioned in any of the maps in the game. Playable Characters *Tank Dempsey *Nikolai Belinski *Takeo Masaki *Edward Richtofen *Kramer von Frederick *Tyler Henderson *Michelle Nardone *Nathaniel Carnel *Alexa Kim *Christopher Hopkins *Emilia Garcia *Dominick Menzel *Jessica Gallitzas Non-Playable Characters *Ludvig Maxis *Sophia *Peter McCain *Harvey Yena *Samantha Maxis *Henry Porter *Frederick Schuster *Nicklas Groph *Fluffy *Checkers *Mr. Dorset *Scott Weapons This is a list of weapons that are seen in the Zombies Expansion Pack. Note: Some of these weapons don't exist outside of the expansion pack. Also, this list is for weapons that are from the storylines that are not storyline expansions. Also Note: This page is subject to change. Pistols *M1911 *Beretta M92F *Desert Eagle *Hi-Power *Grizzly Mk. I *Walther P38 *Webley Mk. VI *CZ75 *Python Machine Pistols *MAC-11 *PLR-16 *M93 Raffica Submachine Guns *Kriss Vector *Spectre M4 *RATMIL md. 1996 *PP-19 Bizon *PM-2 *M960 *CBJ-MS *MP5A4 *Thompson *M3A1 Grease Gun *MP40 *MP28 *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 *Type 100 *MAB 38 *M50 Reising *AK-74u *MPL *PM63 *MP5K Bolt-Action Rifles *Kar98k *M1903 Springfield *Arisaka Type 99 *Mosin-Nagant *MAS 36 *Lee-Enfield Mk. IV Rifles *M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine *M1941 Johnson *Gewehr 41 (W) *Gewehr 43 Assault Rifles *Ak5C *AEK-971 *Mini-14 *M17S *Magpul Masada *Mk. 14 Mod 1 *FNC *M100 *M16A3 *CM901 *VHS-K *StG 44 *AUG *Commando *Famas *FAL *G11 *Galil *M14 *M16 Sniper Rifles *SAM-R *M93 Black Arrow *AS-50 *Mountain Eagle *M116FSS *M82A1 *Dragunov *L96A1 Light Machine Guns *M60E4 *Kk 62 *Ultimax 100 - Mk. II *AUG HBAR *Type 99 *BAR *M1919A6 *MG-42 *DP-28 *HK21/MG21 *RPK Shotguns *Model 1887 *USAS-12 *MKA 1919 *Saiga-12 *Benelli M4 Super 90 *SPAS-12 *W1200 *M1897 Trench Gun *Model 1912 *HS-10 *Olympia *Stakeout Grenade/Rocket Launchers *Mk. 19 *MGL-140 *RPG-29 *Panzerfaust *M9A1 Bazooka *China Lake *M72 LAW *Crossbow (This is placed here due to its explosive bolts.) *Ballistic Knife (This is placed here due to it firing a non-bullet projectile.) Wonder Weapons *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Wave Gun *Matryoshka Dolls *ZX-7 *Bear Grenade *Verdampfer Modell 1942 *Ray Gun V3 *XM204 *Unnamed Wonder Weapon *V-R11 *Scavenger *31-79 JGb215 *Gersch Device *Quantum Entanglement Device *Tsunami Cannon *97 Typhoon Cannon *Earthquaker DG-4 *Zeit-Beschleuniger *Regenerator Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Flame Waffe 90 *Suction Waffe *Zeit Wunderwaffe *Scavenger V2 *L-1 FE Binder *Hiru's Wunderwaffe *Bouncing Machete *Volt Thrower DG-1 *Imbued Katana *Portable Teleportation Transition Opening Device *The Dragon's Fury Equipment *KA-BAR Combat Knife *Machete *Claymore *Throwing Knife *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *M18A1 Claymore *Semtex *Bowie Knife *Sickle Other Weapons *Flammenwerfer 35 *M2 Flamethrower Enemy Types These are all of the enemies seen in the Zombies Expansion Pack. Zombies *Zombie - Regular zombie type seen in every map and has 7 sub types. All sub types have two hit kill ability. *Creeper - Unique zombie seen in only three maps currently. Comes in two sub types. Explosions can cause minor or serious damage to the player. *Draugr - Unique zombie seen in only three maps currently. Comes in six sub types. All sub types have two hit kill ability with their limbs, weapons vary. *Wikia Zombie - Unique zombie seen in four maps currently. All of them are based on users of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki and each has their own special abilities, however all have the same health. All Wikia Zombies have two hit kill ability with their weapons and powers. Bosses *Zombie Boss - Giant zombie seen in only two maps. Has one to two hit kill ability. *Dead Raiser - Unique undead/aether spirit that is extremely hard to beat and is seen in three maps. Has one to two hit kill ability. *Ebon Shadowshot - Unique undead/aether spirit that is the most difficult boss to defeat and is seen in only one map. Has one to two hit kill ability. Miscellaneous *Hellhound - Undead dog that is seen in almost every map. Has two sub types and all have three to four hit kill ability. *Catbeast - Giant, undead cat that is seen in six maps currently. It has two to three hit kill ability. Perks All perks featured in the maps in the ZEP. *Juggernog - Players can take four hits. : Boosted Perk: Juggernaut - Take more hits and faster mobility with LMGs. *Speed Cola - Decreases reload speed by half. : Boosted Perk: Sonic Soda - Faster ADS and weapon swap. *Double Tap Root Beer - Increases weapon firing rate by 33%. : Boosted Perk: Stability Root Beer - Weapons are more stable and have a decreased hipfire spread. *Quick Revive - Revive teammates quicker. : Boosted Perk: Lightning Revive - Teammates can instantly revive each other. *PhD Flopper - Take no explosive damage. : Boosted Perk: PhD Cruiser - Explosives create larger, more damaging explosions. *Stamin-Up - Sprint for a longer duration. : Boosted Perk: Energizer Soda - Unlimited sprint and run faster with all weapons. *Deadshot Daiquiri - Aim for zombies heads and decreased hipfire spread (sniper rifles don't apply.) : Boosted Perk: Sureshot Daiquiri - Snipers now lock on to zombies heads and players walk faster while ADS. *Mule Kick - Carry three weapons. : Boosted Perk: Face Palm - Carry more than one type of grenade and more of them. *Final Stand Thirst Quencher - Use primary weapons when downed and keep one perk. : Boosted Perk: First Attack Thirst Quencher - Keep two perks. *Scavenger Dew - Recieve a blue duffel bag that replenishes ammo after every 100 kills. : Boosted Perk: Hunter Dew - Recieve a blue duffel bag after every 50 kills and gradually regain ammo for a weapon not in use. *Spy-Eye Wine - Gives a mini-map to show the locations of zombies. : Boosted Perk: Reconnaissance Lite - Mini-map no longer has delays in positionings of zombies and players cannot die from behind. *Hardened Soda - Increases weapons' penetration damage. : Boosted Perk: Blaster Soda - Decreases weapon recoil by 33%. *Fireproof Beer - Immune to fire damage. : Boosted Perk: Blazer Tazer - Fire and explosive weapons have increased range. *Martyrdom Purified Water - Drop a live grenade when downed. : Boosted Perk: Saint's Holy Water - Players cannot be downed (instead players will recieve a message saying, "You Have a Second Chance.") *Pronaide Soda - Footsteps are softer and less detectable by zombies. : Boosted Perk: Assassin's Brew - Melee damage increased by 50%. Power-Ups All of the power-ups and anti power-ups seen in the ZEP. Regular Power-Ups *Max Ammo - Replenishes the player's ammo. *Insta-Kill - One shot will instantly kill zombies instantly. *Double Points - Doubles points earned. *Nuke - Kills all zombies on the map in a fiery explosion. *Carpenter - Repairs all of the barriers. *Fire Sale - Spawns Mystery Boxes at all spawns and lowers the cost to 10 points. *Random Perk Bottle - All players recieve a random perk. *Bonus Points - Players recieve a set amount of points. *Unlimited Ammo - Players have infinite ammo. *Blitzkrieg - Players move two times faster. *Flamethrower - Allows the usage of a temporary flamethrower. *Explosive Rounds - Weapons fire rounds that explode. *Give-All - Awards the players with every weapon available through conventional methods. Anti Power-Ups *No Ammo - Players lose all of their ammo. *Jammed - Weapons no longer fire. *Perk-a-Loser - Each player loses on perk. *Bombshell - A dud nuke and downs the player that picks it up. *Jugs - Zombies take twice as much damage. *Divided Points - Players recieve no points. *Cement - Curses the players by moving slower. *Gun Dropper - Drops the weapon currently in use. *Deconstructor - Destroys all barriers to let the zombies in faster. *Electrical Malfunctioning Power-Up - All electronics shut down (this includes the power.) Gameplay Differences from previous games Like the rest of the game, the ZEP gives the player a more realistic gameplay than previous Total Warfare games through many aspects. HUD Screen The HUD Screen has had a major overhaul from previous games that featured the IW Engines. The first thing that is different is the way damage is displayed. If I a player is hit by a zombie, the player will not have the screen flash red like in previous games. Instead, players will see a scratch or handprint with small blood splatters around it, representing how the player was hit. The second thing that is different from previous engines was the way ammo was displayed. In previous games, ammo s represented by either dashes varying in size or numbers. In the ZEP and More Than War overall, the ammo is represented in colored rounds that represent the exact type of round used in the weapon. This new way of showing ammo makes keeping track of it easier than previous games. The same applies for tactical grenades. The last change was how weapons are displayed; both in first-person and in third-person. In first-person, the weapons are not solid objects, like previous games (effects on weapons are explained below.) In third-person, weapons are no longer solid objects. Instead, weapons can have their slides and bolts moving, along with players seeing first-person reload animations and scratches, dents and chipped paint can be seen now (more explained below.) Firearm Effects Many factors that deal with the firearms were looked at and most, if not all, have been able to be replicated in the game. There were seven factors looked at, which were: Recoil, Sounds, Reloads, Jamming, Wear, Third-Person Standpoints and Effects on the Environment. Equipment Effects Trap Effects Sound Effects Characters Relations Looks Speech Environment Look Sound Soundtrack Main Article: Total Warfare: More Than War Soundtrack Trivia *This is the first game on the wiki that is not entirely based on zombies. *A zombies campaign was originally intended to be released with the pack, but it was cut. As of now, it has been reinstated into the game. Category:Video Games Category:DeadRaiser Category:Total Warfare: More Than War Category:DeadRaiser's Video Games Category:Eternal Conflict Category:Runner Ups Category:Time Travel Will Tell Category:Dawn of a new Dusk Category:Remember When... Category:Casted Shadows Category:A Universe Splintered Category:Dark Tears Category:Legacy articles